Into the Fire
by Aleia15
Summary: With Renji things were simple; Grimmjow was in himself a complication. Renji/Ichigo, Grimmjow/Ichigo, Grimmjow/Ichigo/Renji


Into the fire

**Into the fire**

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of Renji's voice, blinking rapidly to clear his head. He had been about to fall asleep from sheer boredom. Maths, who the hell needed to learn Maths to be a Shinigami? If Isshin hadn't insisted so much that as long as he was alive he needed to go to college, Ichigo would much rather be training for something else.

"I got a message from Soul Society, I have to go for a couple of days," Renji said, his face the picture of disappointment. Ichigo scowled. He was disappointed as well; they had plans for that weekend.

"Can't you tell them to fuck off?" He asked knowing full well the answer was going to be no.

Renji arched a tattooed eyebrow. "_You_ try telling Kuchiki-taichou to fuck off because I'm supposed to spend the weekend with my boyfriend," he closed the distance between them in two short steps and grabbed Ichigo's head, kissing him deeply. "I'll even cry at your funeral," he said when they parted, waving a hand goodbye while he crossed the door.

Ichigo stared at the empty space where Renji had been, his scowl turning into a worried frown. There were several reasons for Ichigo to want to be close to Renji, and not the least of them was that when his boyfriend was around it was easier to control the impulse to go look for--things he shouldn't be looking for. He had been fighting against it for the past week, only succeeding by sheer will power and Renji's calming presence.

But now that Renji was gone and wouldn't return in some time--shaking his head, Ichigo turned his attention back to his book.

He had things to do; even without Renji he was going to be fine.

...

It took Ichigo less than a day to find himself standing in from of Urahara's shop.

He stood there, just staring at the door trying to convince himself he didn't need to go in, didn't want to. It hadn't worked the previous times and he was sure it wasn't going to this one either.

Ichigo balled his hands into fists and counted to ten, willing his body to move away, to leave the place. He knew the people inside the shop were aware of his presence; it was impossible not to with his reiatsu and Urahara's abilities. He didn't care much. He was sure Urahara knew; he had to and the way he always looked at Ichigo with something akin to pity when he left, limping and bleeding, was more than enough proof.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo moved forward.

It was Ururu who answered the door. She stepped aside after greeting him, "He's downstairs," she said before Ichigo had the chance to say anything. She disappeared immediately to carry on with her duties, leaving Ichigo alone at the front door.

He made his way slowly to Urahara's basement.

"Took you long enough this time, Shinigami."

A shiver of excitement ran up Ichigo's back at the sound of that voice, his body reacting to it before his brain could give any input.

"Grimmjow," he said turning in the direction of the voice.

If just hearing him had excited Ichigo, that was nothing to what he felt at the sight of the Espada.

There was something about Grimmjow that Ichigo found strangely compelling; no matter how much he fought against his own twisted desire. The moment he laid his eyes on his lean and hard form Ichigo's body reacted, an overwhelming lust taking control of his senses.

"I knew you'd come, Shinigami. I knew you couldn't stay away."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes feeling the also familiar annoyance at dealing with the cocky bastard.

"Don't call me that, Grimmjow," he spat, "you know I hate it." Which was probably the reason Grimmjow kept doing it.

Grimmjow's smirk grew. "Yeah."

They stood staring at each other in silence for a while, both waiting for the other to make the first move till Ichigo's control snapped. He closed the distance between them in two strides, his hands grabbing the front of Grimmjow's jacket and pulling him close.

The moment Grimmjow's lips touched Ichigo's his arousal spiked up, his entire body surrendering to the feeling of hard lips and an even harder body pressed against his. He had a moment for his conscience to remind him he had a gorgeous and also very fit boyfriend before Grimmjow returned the kiss, his clever tongue slipping past Ichigo's lips and devouring his mouth, making all rational thought a thing of the past.

Their clothes were torn off or discarded without a second thought, their mouths still locked in a violent kiss. The went down still intertwined, falling on to the hard ground and rolling together, both of them trying to remain top. Grimmjow won, as he usually did when it came to physical strength, pinning Ichigo's body with his, his mouth descending to bite his neck in triumph.

Ichigo arched up and moaned his entire body tense with need and want.

"What do you want, Shinigami?" Grimmjow said in a low purr against his skin.

"Grimmjow--" A warning.

Chuckling Grimmjow licked the abused skin of his throat. "What do you want, Ichigo?" He ground their crotches together for emphasis, eliciting a moan from Ichigo.

"Fuck! You know what I want!" Ichigo snarled before grabbing Grimmjow's head and kissing him again, invading his mouth with his tongue and pushing his hips up.

Grimmjow did know, without much effort he flipped Ichigo roughly and settled back between his parted thighs. Two fingers slipped past Ichigo's lips and he licked them, coating them thoroughly knowing it was in his best interest to do so. He had learned the hard way a bit of preparation was necessary.

Grimmjow didn't waste any time, stretching and opening him with practiced ease, his fingers entering him quickly. Ichigo gritted his teeth against the burning sensation, knowing it would pass soon. It did, Grimmjow replacing his fingers with his cock the moment he felt Ichigo relax.

It was painful, the preparation just enough to avoid physical harm but not to ease the pain. Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way, not with Grimmjow. They moved frantically, the silence in Urahara's training area punctuated only by their grunts and moans.

"You like it like this, don't you Ichigo?" Grimmjow panted against his ear, pounding into him with punishing force. "You hate that you do, but the truth is that you like it."

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" he said, his breath coming in short gasps. Grimmjow just laughed and tilted his hips, hitting his prostate and making him curse, all his body tensing in anticipation.

A hand sneaked round his hips, taking hold of his cock and stroking him in time with Grimmjow's thrusts while a mouth clamped on the nape of his neck and Ichigo was gone, coming hard. Grimmjow continued to pound into him, biting hard until he was also coming inside Ichigo.

"Admit it already, Ichigo," Grimmjow said withdrawing, his voice strangely serious. "Your Shinigami boyfriend can't satisfy you. Not like this."

He was standing up in a second, the pleasant ache in his body turning into guilt and fury as he turned to look at Grimmjow, his blood boiling, eyes burning. "Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow! You know nothing!" He spat before grabbing his clothes and flash-stepping out of there.

...

Ichigo didn't know when or how it began.

Saving Grimmjow after the war had been only natural: Grimmjow had saved his ass, if only to be the one who beat him, but the important part was that he did. He also was the one who opened the Garganta for them to finally confront Aizen.

After that Grimmjow could no longer return to Hueco Mundo and Soul Society would never accept an Espada among them. So he had stayed on Earth, hiding and bidding his time under Urahara's basement. Looking for Ichigo and pestering him when he was itching for a fight.

At first it had been just the desire to fight him, desire that shamed Ichigo almost as much as their battles exhilarated him.

Grimmjow was like a drug, and a dark and usually leashed part of Ichigo enjoyed their time together, the raw violence Grimmjow represented.

The sex came later.

Only someone as clueless as Ichigo could take so long to recognize the lust that took over his senses while he fought the psychotic Espada, but the moment he realized he couldn't think about anything else. It was mortifying. They were, at best, enemies under truce and Ichigo could think of no reason for that kind of relationship to exist.

But he had no self-control when Grimmjow was involved, and he had given in. Given into the pleasure and pain, given into the madness that defined them together.

Later came Renji, and with him everything Ichigo had always wanted from a relationship: trust, friendship and laughs. With Renji things were simple; Grimmjow was in himself a complication.

One Ichigo had been unable to completely give up.

And now--now he was so confused he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

...

"You've been with him."

Ichigo stared at the silent figure of Renji waiting for him at his apartment. He had gone straight home from Urahara's shop, glad for once no one could see his spiritual form while he limped back, clothes askew and dirt on his face.

He had not expected Renji to be back so early.

Ichigo averted his eyes, face flaming.

"I managed to convince Rukia to help me talk Kuchiki-taichou into letting me leave early," Renji said his voice flat. "I wanted to surprise you so we could have at least Sunday together."

Renji stood up and looked at him, his brows furrowed in concern and something else, something Ichigo had not seen directed at him in a long time. Fury.

"I was the surprised one not to see you home so I followed your reiatsu, straight into Urahara's shop."

Renji advanced on him, grabbing the front of his clothes and pulling, forcing Ichigo to look at him. Ichigo winced at the pain in his neck when his head tilted back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think I don't know what's going on between you and that fucking Espada?" Renji released him, his hands going to his hair and pulling at a few loose strands. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Ichigo shook his head mutely. There was nothing he could say.

"Just fighting, you said. Grimmjow can take my full strength head on so I fight him," Renji glared at him. "You must have though we are stupid or blind. No fight would leave you limping that way, and no fight would leave marks like the ones you have on your neck."

His hand moved reflexively to the nape of his neck, touching the sore spot there. Grimmjow had marked him, the bastard. "I--" he finally managed looking down again. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing either," Ichigo admitted.

"But you do it anyway," Renji said softly and Ichigo nodded, knowing there was no excuse.

Renji took a deep breath, steeling himself visibly as if what he was going to say was costing him deeply.

"Tell me something, Ichigo. Do you love him?"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the wave of nausea those simple words provoked. He shook his head.

"Do you?" Renji insisted.

"No! Maybe. I--I don't know," he finally admitted.

Renji nodded, the words apparently just confirming what he already suspected.

"What about me, do you love _me_?"

"Yes." No hesitation this time.

Another nod from Renji. "I need time to think, Ichigo," he said moving to the door. "Stay away from that fucking menace for a while, we'll talk about this soon."

...

His relationship with Renji was the one thing Ichigo had ever expected.

He had grown used to the thought that nothing would ever come from his infatuation with Renji, and that was fine with Ichigo. Renji was, after all, quite older than he was--by a couple of centuries. That in itself wouldn't be a problem, the fact that Renji had spent the best part of those two centuries in love with Rukia was.

As the clichéd love triangle went, Rukia had overcome her crush with Kaien only to fall for Ichigo, setting the stage for the affair that had sent their lives in disarray and almost cost them their friendship.

Luckily they were all too used to never getting what they most wanted, so after a few rough weeks they decided that friendship was the most important part and carried on with their lives.

As fate had it, Rukia was the first to move on, her budding relationship with Hisagi Shuuhei finally freeing Renji's heart of his own unrequited love.

Renji had started to spend more time in Earth with Ichigo and his friends, things progressing naturally from there. Everything happened so slowly that by the time Ichigo realized they were actually together Renji spent all his free time at his apartment.

It was then when he decided he didn't need to see Grimmjow anymore.

And he had almost succeeded--almost.

...

Ichigo felt the disturbance few minutes before the knock came on his door.

He opened it, fully expecting it to be Renji back to beat the shit out of him; instead there was only Urahara staring at him with a strangely serious expression.

"I don't want to intrude in your affairs, Kurosaki-kun," he said.

"That's a first," Ichigo mumbled, earning a sharp look from Urahara.

"In your _personal_ affairs, then. But I think you need to come to the shop before your friends completely destroy it," Urahara continued, "or I will be forced to intervene."

He disappeared before Ichigo could think of an answer, leaving him there dumbfounded till the meaning of the words finally registered in his brain. Ichigo left his body and his apartment behind in record time, flash-stepping all the way to Urahara's shop.

This time he didn't even bother to knock, entering the place and going straight down to the basement.

The scene that greeted him there was the worst of his fears materialized.

Grimmjow had Renji pinned to a rock; his hand splayed in what Ichigo clearly recognized as his stance to shot a cero. Renji was in full Bankai mode, Hihio Zabimaru wrapped around the two of them.

Ichigo changed immediately, calling forth his mask and dropping between the two of them, his sword resting on Grimmjow's neck.

"Release Renji right now," he said, his voice echoing hollowly. He could feel Renji shuddering at his back--he had not seen Ichigo like this in a long time.

"It's him who had us trapped, Shinigami," Grimmjow replied calmly.

"Renji, call back your sword," Ichigo ordered without looking back.

Nothing happened for a minute, and then Hihio Zabimaru disappeared, to be replaced by his Shikai form at Renji's hand. Grimmjow stared at them, a smirk forming in his lips before he closed his fists and let them fall to his sides.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, letting his mask break.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted when he thought he could speak without strangling them.

"Fighting, Shinigami, isn't it obvious?" Grimmjow answered with his usual arrogance. Ichigo glared at him.

"Don't call me that, Grimmjow. You know I hate it," he said without thinking. He pushed past Grimmjow and turned to look at them. Renji looked like the worse for wear, as Ichigo knew he would after fighting an Espada, though Grimmjow had taken also quite the beating. Both of them were bleeding from several cuts and their clothes were ripped in places. "Explain to me what the hell you thought you'd get out of fighting this fucking psycho?" he asked Renji, ignoring Grimmjow for the time being.

Renji glared at him, pressing his lips together until they were white.

"You." It was Grimmjow the one who answered.

Exactly as Ichigo had feared. He sighed, dropping to the ground and sitting cross-legged. "I'm sorry, Renji," he said, "I never wanted to hurt you with this; I just can't help myself when it comes to this fucker. But it's not Grimmjow's fault, you know it."

Renji nodded, sliding to the ground as well not looking at Ichigo. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why _him_?"

"Because, Shinigami," Grimmjow crouched down in front of Renji, "I can do what you can't."

Renji glared at him, his hand shooting up and catching Grimmjow full on the face, the punch making him lose his balance. Grimmjow just laughed, not bothering to rise again.

"And you know it's true," he said with all the arrogance that characterized him.

"Shut your trap, Grimmjow," Ichigo snapped, "this doesn't concern you." But he knew that wasn't right.

"It does Ichigo," Grimmjow said after a few second, his face and voice devoid of all expression.

Ichigo blinked in surprise and stared at him, seeing him for the first time. _Fuck!_ he thought. He had been so blind, so stupidly blind all that time. Grimmjow had stayed hidden in Urahara's basement even after the war and the clean up in Hueco Mundo; he could have gone somewhere, there was nothing for him in Karakura.

But he had stayed. Even for a bloodthirsty beast like him staying just for the occasional fight against Ichigo was too much to expect.

Ichigo closed his eyes, cursing himself for a fool. He had created a fine mess.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You, Ichigo," Grimmjow said in the same alien tone, his calmness unnerving Ichigo as much as his normal cockiness annoyed him, "need to make up your mind, or we'll do it for you."

Ichigo shook his head, "Fighting? Is that how you resolve everything, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "It works, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't," Renji intervened, standing up and advancing towards Ichigo. "You can't choose, and we don't share. We have a problem here, Ichigo in case you haven't noticed, and neither of us is willing to step aside or wait for you to make up your mind. So yes, we fight because that's what we do. It won't fix it, but beating this little shit makes me feel better."

Grimmjow laughed at that. "Maybe your Shinigami boyfriend has good points too."

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" They said at the same time.

Grimmjow did, staring at them with a considering expression while the silence settled between them. "We could try," he finally said.

"Try what?" Ichigo asked fearing he already knew the answer, his body agreeing with it if the frisson of excitement that ran through him was any indication.

"Sharing; right here, right now."

Renji stared at Grimmjow as if he had lost his mind, and then turned to Ichigo his eyebrows climbing up his forehead at what he saw in his face. "You like the idea," he said shaking his head. "You must be as insane as he is."

"Renji--"

"No."

Renji turned around to leave but was stopped by Grimmjow, who quick as a snake took his zanpakutou and tossed it aside, pushing Renji against a rock and pinning him with his body. Ichigo stared transfixed as Grimmjow took Renji's lips in a rough kiss, his entire body holding Renji's struggling one. Ichigo stood up, rushing to their side whether to join in or pull them apart not entirely clear in his mind. He didn't get to do anything; with a mighty push Renji disentangled himself from Grimmjow, wiping his mouth with the back of his head.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Espada?" he yelled.

"You liked it."

"Like hell I did!"

"You liked it," Grimmjow insisted looking pointedly at Renji's crotch. Ichigo looked down and smiled, approaching Renji slowly.

"I'll take it from here, Grimmjow." Before Renji had the chance to move Ichigo was in front of him, his hands grabbing Renji's head and his mouth descending. "If you really don't want it, Renji, we'll leave and we won't come back," he said before closing the space between them and kissing him. Renji pushed at his shoulders for an instant before encircling his neck with his arms and kissing him back, surrendering with a sigh.

"Just this time," Renji said pulling away; he looked past Ichigo straight at Grimmjow. "We'll try just this time, then he'll have to choose."

"Works for me, Shinigami."

"Don't call me that, Grimmjow. I--"

"You hate it, I know. Same as he."

Renji looked at Ichigo, a smile grazing his lips for the first time. "Is he always this annoying?"

Ichigo laughed. "No, worse," he said, trailing off in a moan when Grimmjow's teeth closed on his neck. "But he has his good points."

Renji looked like he wanted to add something but thought better of it, pressing his lips against Ichigo's again and mapping his mouth with his tongue. Ichigo relaxed, sandwiched between the two of them ad enjoying their attention. His hands began roaming Renji's body, undoing his clothes to have access to his skin while his own clothes were being removed from his body.

Grimmjow took a step back, looking at them kissing and undressing each other. He then grabbed Ichigo's waist and separated him from Renji, turning him bodily before claiming his mouth with his usually roughness, their bodies flush against each other. Ichigo couldn't help but compare the demanding yet gentle way Renji kissed him with Grimmjow's violent dominance, his tongue claiming every inch of Ichigo's mouth and body.

"You like it rough then, Ichigo?" Renji's voice said at his back.

"With him, yeah," Ichigo answered when they parted for breath.

"Right." Renji stepped forward and pressed his body against Ichigo's back, sinking his teeth in his neck. "You should have said sooner." He bit hard and Ichigo shuddered, his arousal raging at the feelings and the fierceness in Renji's voice.

It was all too much, what he had never dared to request from Renji and Grimmjow's ministrations making impossible any kind of coherent thought. Ichigo gave up, surrendering to the feelings and letting his body be played by them. Grimmjow took a fistful of Renji's hair and forced his head up; leaning forward and taking his mouth in a kiss over Ichigo's shoulder, both of them pressed painfully against him.

"He does have good points," Renji said breathlessly when they separated.

They ended on the ground, its unforgiving surface scratching Ichigo's side as Renji manoeuvred them until Ichigo was laying on top of him, their cocks grinding while Grimmjow prepared him, his weight making the friction almost unbearable. Ichigo groaned as Renji's mouth closed around a nipple, his hands trying to find purchase on the ground, his body tense in anticipation.

"Fuck, I want--" he mumbled, almost incoherent when he felt Grimmjow's cock pushing against his entrance. Grimmjow pushed inside slowly, this uncharacteristically gentleness a sharp contrast with Renji's violent kisses and hard movements. He moved slowly, each thrust controlled and perfectly angled, pushing him down against Renji and driving Ichigo completely insane. "Damn it Grimmjow, fuck me as you always do," he finally snapped, fearing they would keep at it forever. He needed to come.

Grimmjow laughed, grabbing his hair and forcing his head back to kiss his mouth. Renji pressed his lips against Ichigo's exposed throat, holding him when Grimmjow started driving into his body at a faster pace, the pressure and the pounding against his prostate making him shake with desire.

He came against Renji's cock, the friction and two pairs of hands and mouth on his body too much to bear. Renji help onto him while Grimmjow kept thrusting, his already spent cock twitching again with renewed interest. Grimmjow came inside him with one final thrust, withdrawing almost immediately. Renji was still hard under him, and Ichigo moved straddling him and impaled himself on his cock, riding him furiously.

"That's one hot show," Grimmjow said, laying down next Renji and kissing him. Ichigo looked at them, unable to tear his eyes away while Grimmjow ravished his lover's mouth, the image almost to hot to bear. He felt Renji stiffening and coming inside him, his own orgasm sharp and fierce.

Ichigo slumped on top of Renji, kissing him tiredly.

"That was fantastic," he said, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it Ichigo," Renji said, his voice rough. "This won't happen again, you still need to decide."

Ichigo knew, but right now he just wanted to enjoy de the moment.

...

Renji said the same words the next time it happened, and the following ones. Ichigo knew he had been given a reprieve; Renji and Grimmjow were indulging him but the situation couldn't last, as it was it already took more energy than it was worth to keep them from beating the shit out of each other when they weren't fucking.

He would have found the similarities with his own previous relationship with Grimmjow amusing if he wasn't so worried they would actually kill each other.

The only problem was that Ichigo wasn't ready to decide, and he wondered if he would ever be.

Spending more time with Grimmjow had the opposite effect to the one Renji probably hopped to achieve, and now that the Espada practically lived with them Ichigo found there were more things he liked in him than just the animal lust he inspired in Ichigo. He was still annoying as hell, but that was part of who Grimmjow was.

He was thinking about all this on his way back home from school, trying to find a solution for the problem he had caused himself. He stared in shock the moment he opened the door, his mouth gaping open at the sight that greeted him. Renji was sprawled on top of the couch, eyes closed and a breath ragged, his loose hair splayed like a red halo around his head. Grimmjow's head was between his spread thighs, his mouth clearly busy at the moment.

"Shit, Grimmjow, fuck me already!" Renji shouted, his voice covering the sound of the door closing.

Ichigo smiled, taking his clothes off to join them.

Maybe for once he had been lucky and would get what he wanted.

It seemed choosing was no longer an issue.

…


End file.
